Are You a Traitor!
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Deidara yang baru mengetahui bahwa Sasori ultah tanggal 8 November pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kejutan buat pacarnya tersebut! Dibantu oleh temen-temennya tentunya! Tapi... kok? / Abal, gaje, masih OOC dan AU, sekuel dari Dei's Story.


"Sasori, un..." Deidara bergumam untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. _Well_, tak ada alasan khusus mengapa Deidara menjadi begitu rindu pada Sasori—pacarnya. Sudah berlalu semenjak Sasori pindah, itu setahun yang lalu. Sekarang bulan sudah berganti menjadi bulan November, dimana udara menjadi sedikit lebih dingin.

Iseng, Deidara membuka Facebook-nya yang entah sudah berapa abad tidak ia buka lewat ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, layar pun menampilkan beranda Facebook-nya. Ia mendapat 34 pemberitahuan, dan 5 permintaan pertemanan. Sebelum ia sempat berbuat lebih jauh, Deidara tiba-tiba merasa kurang puas kalau _online_ Facebook cuma lewat ponsel. Yang jelas, tampilannya beda dan bisa sekalian _chatting_ jika lewat komputer.

Dia ingin Facebook-an lewat komputer, tapi di sisi lain, dia justru jadi bimbang. Pasalnya, komputernya agak menyebalkan. Tapi Deidara berusaha optimis, ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati komputernya.

Deidara pun menyalakan komputernya, agak lama _loading_-nya. Beberapa kali malah sempat _hang_. Padahal bisa saja diperbaiki dengan mengganti baterainya. Tetapi namanya juga Deidara. Hal sepele seperti itu bahkan susah untuk dilakukan.

"Ahh... plis deh! Jangan sekarang nge-_hang_-nya, un!" Deidara kesal pada komputernya yang _hang_ mulu. Dia memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, tapi tetep saja kalau di hadapi jadi merasa kesal. Tapi, jangan kalian kira komputer itu umurnya sudah ribuan tahun tinggal serumah dengan Deidara, baru juga enam bulan yang lalu belinya—pada saat dia ulang tahun tanggal 5 Mei kemarin. Dulu dia sempat protes dengan Bapaknya;

"Kok beli komputernya yang logonya gambar jendela gitu, un? Bapak tau nggak, jendela tuh fungsinya buat lompat, buat bunuh diri. Bukan buat kerja, un," dumelnya. "Kenapa sih Bapak gak beli komputer yang logonya gambar apel aja, un?"

Sementara itu, Bapaknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir menghadapi tingkah Deidara yang bahkan lebih tolol daripada tingkah monyet sekalipun.

Kembali ke masa kini. Lalu, Deidara menendang-nendang komputernya. Ajaib, komputernya tiba-tiba menyala. "Eh? Tuh baru nyala, un!"

_Dasar, apa-apaan sih, un? Nyalanya kudu ditendang dulu. Kek anjing peliharaan males yang musti ditendang dulu baru bangun, un..._

Dengan tenang, Deidara mulai mengoperasikan komputernya. Dengan pelan, Deidara mulai mencolokkan modem yang ia ambil dari laci meja komputer—

PIP!

—dan komputernya tiba-tiba mati. Lagi.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Are You a Traitor?!**

**Story by © **Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

**Copyright © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Abal, gaje, judul gak nyambung sama isi, masih OOC dan AU, terselip ItaSaku **DIKIT**, **sekuel dari Dei's Story**. Fic kali ini masih berdasarkan kisah nyata, dengan perubahan seperlunya. Sudah keburu nafsu, jadi tidak di publish pada tanggal 8 November.

**Don't Like, Don't Read...**

**And Happy Reading!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hah? Tiga hari lagi, Saso ultah, un?"

Deidara melongo menatap layar komputernya. _Well_, setelah nyaris setengah jam bersabar menghadapi komputernya tersebut, akhirnya Deidara bisa _online_ dengan tenang. Dan kini ia sedang Facebook-an. Oke, jangan tanya kenapa harus Facebook. Saat itu, jaman-jamannya Facebook sih.

Di bagian atas layar komputernya, tertulis _'Teman Anda yang ulang tahun pada minggu ini'._ Dibawahnya terdaftar nama-nama teman yang tidak semua ia kenal. Dan tiba-tiba saja, matanya menangkap nama Facebook Sasori.

Deidara hanya menggaruk kakinya yang entah kurapan atau karena barusan digigit nyamuk. _Hell_, Sasori tak memberitahunya apapun tentang hal ini! Selama ini! Atau, jangan-jangan hanya dia yang tak tahu?

Lalu ia pun mengambil ponsel kuningnya, tapi kemudian menarik tangannya dengan ragu.

_Ah, gimana kalo gue bikin pesta kejutan buat Sasori, un?_

Ia tetap mengambil ponselnya, tapi bukan untuk menelpon Sasori. Melainkan menelpon seseorang yang ia kenal baik selama ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kisame.

"_Yo, Dei. Ada apa? Tumben nelpon gue? Dapet pulsa darimana neh?"_

Suara bindeng Kisame menyahut dari seberang sana. Yep, Deidara memutuskan untuk menelpon Kisame, karena setidaknya kembaran hiu itu masih bisa diandalkan. Mau menelpon Tobi? Itu keputusan terakhir aja deh. Terakhir kali dia mencoba berkerjasama dengan Tobi, ujung-ujungnya ponsel BB-nya malah tercebur ke got dan lenyap gara-gara disenggol anak autis itu. Dia jadi kapok karena terpaksa beli ponsel yang baru pakai tabungannya sendiri.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, mantan BB-nya tersebut adalah hadiah dari Bapaknya, jadi dia tak memberitahu apa-apa pada Bapaknya tentang hilangnya BB tersebut. Kalo sampai tahu, bukannya itu gaswat?

Atau menelpon Itachi? Jangan deh, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu risih kalo deket-deket Itachi. Entahlah, sepertinya Itachi memiliki aura yang membuat seorang cowok setengah cewek semacam Deidara menjadi tak nyaman.

"Psst! Diem lu, Kis, un! Jangan kasih tau para _readers_ kalo selama ini gue selalu bokek pulsa, un!"

"_Santai aja napa, Dei?"_ Kisame terdengar heran. "_Lagian, _readers_ apaan? Lu kata kita lagi bikin novel?"_

"Ah, _whatever_, un." Deidara terdiam sejenak, menyusun kata-kata. "Kis, lu tau gak kalo tanggal 8 November entar Sasori ultah, un?"

"_Ultah Sasori? Wah, tau dong. Dari dulu, malah. Emang kenapa?"_

Deidara terdiam lagi. Tuh 'kan, firasatnya benar, hanya dia yang tak tahu tanggal ultahnya Sasori!

"Gue mau bikin pesta kejutan buat dia, kebetulan Minggu ini dia datang ke rumah gue, un." Deidara mencoba menutupi ketidaktahuannya akan tanggal ultah Sasori barusan. "Lu mau bantuin gue gak?"

"_Wah, mau dong! Gue mau ngebales perlakuan tidak menyenangkannya ke gue selama ini sih!"_

Deidara menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Waduh, Kis, biasa aja kalimat lu! Emangnya si Sasori pernah nggrepe-grepe elo, un?"

"_Apa lu berharap gitu?"_

"Tentu aja enggak, un!" Deidara langsung menandas dengan kesal. Ih, dia tak bisa dan tak mau membayangkan Sasori yang lagi ngapa-ngapain Kisame, iiiihh! Amit-amit! Mendadak dia jadi ilfil sendiri.

"_Haha, gue cuman bercanda kali, Dei."_ Kisame hanya tertawa dengan nistanya. Dia sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasori dan Dei itu pacaran—dia tahu pas Sasori meluk Deidara di _Dei's Story_ yang lalu—jadi dia sengaja mau memancing Deidara. _"Yaudah, entar gue mesti ngapain?"_

"Gini..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Hari ultah Sasori, pagi harinya-**

* * *

"Mbak, saya mau mengambil kue pesanan kemarin." Itachi menaruh kertas kuitansi berwarna hijau di atas meja kasir. Tak lupa juga, seringai sok ganteng tertempel di wajah Itachi, begitu melihat ternyata Mbak kasirnya masih muda. Masih sekitaran 16 tahun.

"Oh, kue tart coklat, pada tanggal 8 November." Si Mbak kasir membaca tulisan 'wah' di kuitansi tersebut. Agak heran juga kenapa dia bisa membaca tulisan a la dokter itu. "Tunggu sebentar, saya ambilin dulu,"

Si Mbak pergi meninggalkan Itachi sebentar, lalu kembali lagi ke meja kasir dengan membawa kue tart coklat yang dibungkus.

"Eh, Mbak, kalau boleh tahu, nama Mbak siapa ya?" tanya Itachi sambil mengibaskan rambut hitamnya, mencoba tebar pesona. Tapi sayangnya, si Mbak kasirnya tampak tak peduli dengan tebaran pesona tersebut.

"Ah, nama saya Sakura Haruno." jawab si Mbak. Wajahnya seolah-olah berkata, "Ngapain elu nanya-nanya nama gue, hah, keriput?"

Itachi yang jago menerjemahkan bahasa wajah (?) pun dapat memahami maksud dibalik wajah Sakura yang masem-masem. "Oh, gak apa-apa. Soalnya Mbak cantik banget sih." Itachi kumat gombalnya.

_Hell_, Itachi, katanya hatimu hanya untuk Konan seorang, kok tahu-tahu sekarang lagi menggoda cewek lain, hah?

"Makasih deh." Sakura cuek. "Mas sekarang boleh pulang kok. Kuenya sudah dibayar lunas."

"Mbak, saya boleh gak—"

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Itachi berdering, membuat cowok berambut hitam panjang itu mendesis jengkel karena merasa terganggu.

_Deidara?_

Itachi mengeja nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Lalu ia menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"_Itachi! Kue tart-nya mana, un?"_ Terdengar suara jutek Deidara dari seberang sana. _"Bentar lagi Sasori datang neh! Dia bilang lagi di jalan, un!"_

"Eh, eh, bentar, gue juga lagi dijalan." Itachi bohong. "Bentar lagi gue sampai. Oke? _Bye_!"

Itachi segera menutup telponnya, dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang lagi memasang tampang jutek, merasa tak nyaman kalau Itachi masih saja berada di depannya. Mau mengusir, tapi Itachi 'kan termasuk pelanggan tokonya? Mana mungkin dia usir sekalipun agak-agak nyebelin orangnya?

"Yaudah, Mbak. Saya masih ada urusan. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya?"

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menatap Itachi yang masih saja berdiri di depannya—seakan menunggu jawaban—dengan tatapan, "Mas, bisa pergi sekarang gak? Katanya lagi ada urusan?"

Tapi, namanya juga masokis akibat merasa ganteng, Itachi pura-pura tak melihat dan langsung keluar dari toko kue tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasori merasa bahwa bis tumpangannya sudah sampai tujuan. Lalu, dia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan ogah-ogahan dari kursi empuk bis tersebut. Ia berjalan dan kini berada di depan pintu bis.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan ucapan penumpang bis barusan.

"Mas, kalo turun mesti kaki kiri dulu ya!"

Sasori tak tahu apa maksud ucapan itu. Berhubung Sasori kidal dan kadang suka tertukar antara kiri dan kanan, turunlah Sasori dengan kaki kanan duluan...

BRUK!

Sasori jatuh dengan posisi wajah duluan yang menyentuh tanah. Dia jatuh terjerembab persis di depan anak-anak kuliahan yang lagi pada nongkrong di pinggir jalan. Untung saja mereka pada baik, alhasil, para mahasiswa tersebut berlarian datang untuk menolongnya.

"Aduh, hati-hati, Mas!" sahut salah seorang mahasiswa.

Sasori yang tangannya ditarik ama seseorang pun, berusaha secepat mungkin buat bangkit. Lalu, dengan muka agak memerah karena malu, Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari orang itu dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasori tak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia sebegitu cerobohnya?

(Tapi sepertinya Sasori tak tahu, itu pertanda bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya. Benarkah?)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasori kini sudah sampai di depan halaman rumah Deidara. Sunyi-senyap. Entah kenapa Sasori merasa ada yang tak beres. Pasalnya, biasanya ada saja cowok berambut pirang itu menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah. Tapi kali ini, rumah itu tampak tak berpenghuni.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasori membuka pintu pagar bercat biru tersebut dan memasukinya. Ia berjalan melewati halaman Deidara yang agak tak terurus, dan sampai juga di depan pintu rumah Deidara. Ia menatap pintu rumah itu sejenak, setengah berharap makhluk kuning itu akan keluar dan memeluknya sambil berkata, "Selamat datang, Sasori."

Tapi, sedari tadi, gak ada yang terjadi, kecuali kaki Sasori yang terasa tambah capek. Lalu, tangannya memegang handel pintu dan—

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Woi, gaswat! Target udah dateng!" Kisame berteriak sambil berbisik—gimana caranya?—pada kekawanannya yang ada di belakangnya. Posisinya kini lagi menungging, tangannya membuka sedikit gorden merah tempat mengintipnya tersebut, dan matanya menatap lurus pada Sasori yang kini sudah ada di halaman rumah Deidara.

Di ruangan itu, ada sekitar 4 orang. Antara lain, si pemilik rumah—Deidara, Tobi, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Akan menjadi 5 orang karena ada Kisame juga disitu. Masing-masing punya tugas yang berbeda. Kisame bertugas sebagai pengawas yang akan memberitahu keadaan diluar rumah, Hidan dan Kakuzu bertugas menebar confetti begitu Sasori masuk, Deidara bertugas membawa kue tart yang sedang dalam perjalanan, dan Tobi? Hanya sebagai pelengkap.

Ingat penjelasan tentang ketidakmauan Deidara akan mengajak Tobi dan Itachi? Yah, sebenarnya itu benar apa adanya. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Peran Itachi disini cukup berharga, yaitu mencarikan kue tart terbaik untuk Sasori. Kalau Tobi sih, sebenarnya tadi kebetulan lewat didepan rumahnya, tapi, eh, ternyata malah dipanggil Hidan! Oke, jadi ikhlas tak ikhlas, Deidara akhirnya mau juga menerima kedatangan Tobi yang dianggapnya membawa sial. Dan, posisi mereka kini sedang bersembunyi di balik sofa Deidara yang menghadap ke pintu rumah.

"Beneran, un?" Deidara mulai keliatan panik. "Aduh, si Itachi ini kemana? Kok belum datang-datang juga, un! Katanya lagi dijalan!"

Deidara mengomel sendiri—dengan suara pelan tentunya—yang lain cuman geleng-geleng, kecuali Tobi yang angguk-angguk. Dan baru berhenti setelah ditabok Hidan.

"Hei, kemana, Dei!" Hidan bermaksud mencegah Deidara yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, tapi terlambat. Kini Deidara sudah ada di depan pintu dan tangannya bersiap untuk membuka pintu rumahnya—

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kejadian buka-membuka pintu oleh Sasori dan Deidara berlangsung pada waktu yang bersamaan. Sasori mendorong pintu, sedangkan Deidara juga mendorong pintu. Walhasil, pintunya tidak kunjung terbuka. Mungkin karena saking paniknya, Deidara jadi lupa kalau mau membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut musti ditarik dari dalam.

Omong-omong, untuk apa si Dei keluar rumah ya?

_Lho? Lho? Kok gak mau kebuka, un?_, Deidara heran sendiri pada saat ia berusaha mendorong pintu itu tapi tak berhasil membukanya. _Mungkin bakalan kebuka kalo gue tarik, un._

Dan Deidara sungguh mencoba menarik pintu itu dari dalam. Dan—

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka lebar. Ada Sasori di sana, tangannya masih ada pada handel pintu, seraya memasang wajah kaget karena melihat begitu banyak orang di sini.

Kisame—yang masih ada di depan jendela—dan yang lainnya hanya cengo melihat Sasori. Namun, Hidan buru-buru kembali pada kesadarannya dan langsung menyalakan peledak confetti yang ada di tangannya.

PYAR!

"_Happy_ _Birthday_, Sasori!" Hidan teriak, sedangkan Kakuzu yang ada di sampingnya langsung ikut tersadar dan juga meledakkan confetti-nya. Tobi dan Kisame juga ikut tersadar, dan spontan ikutan bersorak bersama.

Sasori hanya bengong melihat teman-teman sintingnya pada nyanyi lagu _Happy_ _Birthday_ dengan riang padanya. Dia cuma kedip-kedip di sepanjang lagu. Dan setelah lagu selesai dinyanyikan, dia baru menyadari bahwa seseorang tak ada di sana.

"Deidara mana?" tanya Sasori sambil celingukan.

Mereka tak menjawab. Sementara itu, Kisame hanya menunjuk pintu yang masih ditahan oleh tangan Sasori. Dan Sasori hanya menatap bingung pada pintu rumah Deidara tersebut.

"Deidara ada di sana." jawab Hidan.

"Hah?" Sasori gak mudeng.

Kakuzu hanya menghela napas, tak habis pikir. "Maksud mereka, Deidara ada di belakang tuh pintu." ucapnya datar, memperjelas maksud Hidan dan Kisame.

Sasori baru bisa mencerna jawaban-jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh kekawanannya, dan menarik pintu yang dimaksud. Dan, terdapat Deidara yang nemplok di dinding bagaikan cicak kejedot pintu.

"Pfft..." Hidan nutup mulutnya, nahan tawa. Menurutnya, _pose_ Deidara saat itu sangatlah unik dan lucu. Ia menyayangkan, kenapa ia tak punya ponsel berkamera. Kalau ada, bakal dia potret dan di _upload_ ke Facebook, pasti banyak yang menge-_like_ dan menge-_comment_ deh!

Sasori melemparkan _death_ _glare_ pada Hidan, tapi si rambut klimis itu pura-pura tak tahu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Kakuzu yang ada di sampingnya. Dia hanya diam ketika dia melihat tangan Kakuzu memegang _handycam_ dan membiarkan lensanya mengintip dari sela tangan sofa.

_Wih, canggih nih anak. Ayo, Zu! Rekam! Trus di _upload_ ke Youtube!_

Hidan mendukung Kakuzu, hanya berani di dalam hati. Soalnya _death_-_glare_ Sasori masih dapat ia rasakan sampai sekarang.

"Ahaha! Deidara-_senpai_ penyok! Deidara-_senpai_ penyok! Gara-gara Sasori-_senpai_! Ahaha!" Tobi malah berteriak kesenangan.

"DIEM LU, AUTIS!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uhh... Sasori, un?" Deidara akhirnya mendapati dirinya tersadar di kamarnya sendiri. Dapat ia rasakan kepalanya nyut-nyutan. _Hell_, ini pasti gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"Dei?" Tak lama, ia mendengar suara Sasori yang khawatir. Ia menolehkan kepala, dan mendapati kekawanannya—termasuk Sasori—lesehan di atas lantai beralaskan tikar bambu miliknya di dekat jendela. Dia heran, darimana anak-anak bisa dapat tikar itu. Padahal dia naruhnya di atas lemari pakaiannya yang tingginya sekitaran 2 meter lebih.

"Hei, lu udah sadar?" Kisame berdiri setelah Sasori berada di samping Deidara. Yang lainnya pun ikut-ikutan berdiri dan mengelilingi Deidara.

"Huh?" Hanya itu respon Deidara. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam, tampak belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai saat ini. Tiba-tiba, kepalanya di tempeleng Tobi pakai wajan yang entah ia dapat darimana dengan kekuatan penuh.

DUEEEEENNG...

"TOBIIII, UN!"

"Habisnya, Deidara-_senpai_ keliatan gak mudeng gitu! Jadi, dengan penempelengan tadi, Tobi berharap Deidara-_senpai_ nyadar!"

Deidara tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Tobi penuh kekesalan dan kebencian. Tapi, biasanya hal itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Emang sih, kalo dibilang kesal, Deidara selamanya akan selalu merasa kesal kalo ada Tobi.

"Udah, udah." Sasori melerai. "Dei, gue mau nanya, ini ada apa sebenarnya?"

Deidara pun akhirnya mudeng, dan menyadar dengan tujuan utamanya mengadakan _surprise_ _party_ tak jelas ini.

"Eng, Sasori, un..." Deidara memelankan suaranya. "_Happy_ _Birthday_..."

Yang lainnya tepuk tangan, entah karena apa. Tanpa menyadari kalau Sasori lagi masang tampang bingung. Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Itachi dari luar.

"Wah, Sasori ternyata udah datang duluan yah! Gue te—Ekh!?"

Itachi ngomong sambil berlari ke dalam kamar Deidara, dan kakinya tersandung ama sepatu entah punya siapa yang ada di depan pintu kamar. Walhasil, kue tart yang—bungkusnya udah dibuka—ia bawa pakai tangan kiri pun akhirnya terlempar dan menempel diwajah seseorang...

_Well_, di depan rumah tadi, Itachi sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa Sasori udah datang duluan. Dan, dia juga berencana hendak melempar kue tart yang ia pesan—dia yang beli, duitnya jelas pada patungan—lusa kemarin ke muka Sasori. Emang sih, dia berhasil melempar kue tart itu pada muka seseorang, tapi sayangnya bukan muka Sasori...

Deidara tak langsung bereaksi tatkala permukaan kue tart menempel pada mukanya. Lagi-lagi, para penonton hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian spontan itu. Lalu, ekspresi mereka berganti.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hidan, Itachi, Sasori dan Tobi langsung ngakak tanpa berniat hendak menahannya. Kakuzu hanya mesem-mesem. Dan, begitu kue tart tersebut jatuh ke atas tempat tidur, mereka semua bisa melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah—antara malu karena ditertawakan dan marah pada Itachi. Dan juga, wajahnya terhiasi oleh mentega kue yang lengket di mukanya. Semakin membuat wajah Deidara tampak lucu.

"AWAS LU KERIPUUUUTTT!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Well_, ujung-ujungnya malah Deidara yang kena getahnya. Kasian, kasian. Sabar aja ya, Dei.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Deidara..."

"Un?" Deidara hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas pada Sasori yang ada di sampingnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini malah dia yang paling sial, padahal rencananya 'kan pengen bikin Sasori sial hari ini?

Deidara melepas perban dikepala yang membaluti benjol hasil karya Sasori dan pintu rumahnya. Ia tak tahu, siapa yang menempelkan benda itu di kepalanya.

Yang lainnya udah pada pulang, setelah Sasori usir. Dengan berat hati karena pestanya belum selesai, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk _go home _ke rumah masing-masing daripada berlama-lama dilempar _death_-_glare_ oleh Sasori.

"Elo ngelakuin semua ini buat apa, hah? Ngerepotin aja!" seru Sasori kesal. Selain karena repot, dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Deidara saat ini.

"Un? Elo tuh ya, gue mau repot-repot ngelakuin hal ini karena elo, tau, un!" Deidara tak terima karena disalahkan begitu saja.

"Karena gue?" Sasori bingung.

"Hari ini elo 'kan ulang tahun, bego, un!" seru Deidara.

"Hah?" Sasori tambah bingung. "Ulang tahun gue?"

"Loh?" Deidara ikutan bingung. "Hari ini elo ulang tahun 'kan, un?"

"Siapa bilang?" Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran. "Rasanya ulang tahun gue bukan hari ini deh!"

Deidara terdiam. Bingung. Ini dia yang salah atau memang si Sasori ini yang ngeyel bilang kalo hari ini bukan ultahnya?

"Tapi, kata yang lainnya, elo ultah hari ini! Gimana sih, un?" Deidara bingung, Sasori pun ikut bingung. Jadi siapakah yang benar diantara mereka?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasori bilang gitu?"

Deidara hanya mengangguk dengan mantap, seraya menyeruput jus pisangnya yang merupakan traktiran Itachi. Jadi begini, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan dan—tentu saja—Kakuzu saat ini sedang berada di sebuah café yang di rekomendasikan oleh Itachi. Dan masing-masing kepala mendapat satu traktiran jus oleh—lagi-lagi—Itachi.

"Hm, aneh ya. Padahal pas pembagian rapor, gue sempet liat profilnya. Dan tuh anak emang lahir di 8 November!" jelas Kisame menegaskan.

"Halah, siapa tau dia cuman ngeles karena saking terharunya sama kejutan kita kemarin?" tebak Hidan. Tapi, tebakannya langsung dibantah ama Deidara.

"Sasori paling gak bisa ngeles sebenarnya, lu tau, un?" Entah kenapa, Deidara agak melebarkan matanya, bikin iris mata _cyan_-nya berada tepat ditengah-tengah matanya. Heran, tuh anak kadang memang suka melototin matanya kek gitu.

"Santai aja, matanya. Gue 'kan cuman nebak."

"Trus, kemarin lu ada nanyain kapan ultahnya gak?" tanya Itachi.

Deidara mencoba mengingat-ingat sejenak, lalu nyengir perlahan. "He, gue lupa nanyain, un!"

Yang lainnya menghela napas berjamaah.

"Emang kenapa sih, un?"

"Gak ada apa-apa..." jawab lainnya kompak.

Kemudian, suasana diantara mereka tiba-tiba sunyi-senyap.

"Ada yang mau diomongin lagi gak?" tanya Kakuzu mendadak sambil ngangkat tangannya.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kalo gak ada lagi yang mau dikerjain, gue mau pulang. Ada yang mau gue urus." ucap Kakuzu sok sibuk. "_Time is money, y'know?_"

"Yaudah, kalo mau pulang, lo pulang duluan aja. Bentar lagi emang mau pada bubar kok." ucap Itachi menghela napas. Sebenarnya, kemampuan berbicara bahasa Inggris Kakuzu jauh lebih hebat dari yang lainnya, tapi sayangnya, _grammar_ yang ia tahu hanya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan uang alias duit. Seperti ucapannya barusan.

Lalu, Kakuzu berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan keluar dari café.

"Trus, jawabannya apaan, un?" tanya Deidara.

Yang lain hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entar aja kita bicaraian lagi, gue juga mau pulang." Itachi beranjak dari duduknya, dan mengikuti jejak Kakuzu. Begitu juga dengan Hidan. Dan yang tersisa hanya Kisame dan Deidara yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Huh..."

"Kenapa, Dei? Dari tadi menghela napas mulu? Kelebihan oksigen, lu?" tanya Kisame heran, melihat Deidara hah-huh mulu dari tadi.

Deidara nutup matanya sebentar, lalu cowok itu langsung meledak. "Graaah! Gue mau jawabannya sekaraaaang, uuuun!"

Kisame—yang berada tepat disampingnya—hanya mengelus-elus telinganya yang berdenging sejenak akibat teriakan Deidara yang sama kerasnya dengan suara kuda mengamuk. Lalu dengan sabar, ia bertanya, "Ah, Dei, gimana kalo kita datangin ke rumahnya aja?"

Dei menolehkan kepalanya, bingung. "Ngapain, un?"

"Nanyain ke ortunya!"

Kedutan di jidat Deidara menjadi berlapis-lapis, menandakan kalau cowok berambut kuning itu super bingung. Dan, _well_, perkataan Kisame barusan bisa kita kategorikan, KERANJINGAN. Alias TERLALU RAJIN.

Oke, yang barusan itu gaje.

"Masa' kek gitu aja musti nanya langsung ke ortunya sih, un? Ogah ah! Gue lagi bokek bulan ini! Kagak ada duit buat beli tiket kereta, un!" Deidara tentu saja tak mau. Kisame pun memutar otaknya kembali.

"Udah ah, entar gue tanyain aja langsung ke Sasori lewat SMS, un!" Deidara menyela, capek. "Gitu aja kok ya susah banget sih, un?"

"Itu 'kan elonya aja yang lemot!"

"..." _Death_-_glare_ dari Deidara, khusus untuk Kisame. Meskipun itu kenyataan, tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya. Kenapa? Ya gengsi lah. Itu 'kan sifat khasnya, gitu!

"Yaudah, kalo gitu. Kita bubar, un." ucap Deidara ketus seraya berjalan membelakangi Kisame yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Dalam sekejap, Deidara langsung berpikir kalau dia cuma buang-buang waktu di café ini. Yah, tapi setidaknya dia bisa dapat minuman gratis dari sobatnya. Benar 'kan, Dei?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Deidara!" seru Hidan yang kebetulan melihat Deidara sedang jongkok di pinggir jalan, lalu ia menghampiri makhluk kuning itu. Sementara itu, Deidara tak menjawab apalagi menolehkan kepalanya karena sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, sombong betul!" Hidan menyikut pelan tangan Deidara yang memegang kaleng kopi. Merasa terganggu, Deidara pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hidan yang ikut jongkok di sebelahnya.

"Apaan sih, un?" desis Deidara jengkel, lalu ia mengangkat kaleng kopinya dan meminum isinya. Hidan hanya memperhatikannya seraya membayangkan betapa enaknya kopi yang sedang Deidara minum itu. Mau minta, tapi takut kalau-kalau aja dia malah kena sembur—dalam artian perumpamaan—dan berakhir dengan timpukan kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong.

Deidara akhirnya sadar diperhatikan Hidan, atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan kaleng kopinya. "Ngapain lu liat-liat, un?" tanya Deidara curiga.

"Gak ada apa-apa..." jawab Hidan sambil membuang muka. Deidara cuek dan kembali meminum kopinya dengan khidmat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Deidara memperhatikan Hidan dari ekor matanya. Lalu ia menyodorkan kaleng kopinya pada si rambut klimis itu.

Hidan hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Buat elo, un." jelas Deidara secara singkat, padat dan jelas.

Lalu, dengan perasaan terharu, Hidan pun menyambut sodoran Deidara dan bersiap untuk meminumnya. Tapi—

"DEIDARAAAA! UDAH HABIS GINI KOPINYAAAA!" teriak Hidan ketika ia baru menyadari kaleng kopi itu sudah kosong. Deidara sih, sudah siap-siap menutup telinganya tadi karena sudah bisa menduga reaksi Hidan yang spontan itu.

"Huh, benarkah, un?" tanya Deidara sok _innocent_. "Ah, kalau gitu, sekalian aja buang kalengnya ke tong sampah itu, un." tunjuk Deidara pada tong sampah berwarna hijau yang ada disebelah tiang listrik tak jauh dari mereka.

"Grr!" Hidan hanya menggeram kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Deidara. Tapi toh, dia tetap aja nurutin ucapan Deidara dan membuang kaleng itu ke tong sampah dengan melemparnya dari jauh. Tapi sayangnya, lemparannya meleset.

Dan mengenai kepala seekor anjing yang sedang sial karena tidur didekat tong sampah itu.

"UWAAAA (UNN)!" Hidan dan Deidara spontan menjerit dan berlari secepatnya dari tempat duduk mereka ketika anjing yang kena timpuk Hidan tadi terbangun dan mengejar mereka sambil menggonggong heboh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini, Deidara sedang berdiri di sebuah _stand_ yang menjual pulsa elektrik maupun kartu gesek. Yah, sebenarnya setelah insiden anjing tadi, Deidara sudah pulang ke rumah. Tapi ia baru ingat bahwa ponsel kesayangannya kehabisan pulsa. Jadilah, ia ada disini sekarang. Di mana tempat ini hanya beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

"Mas!" panggil Deidara pada si penjual pulsa yang lagi sibuk main gimbot dengan headset yang menutupi telinganya.

Deidara belum mendapatkan respon.

"Mas! Hello? Saya mau beli pulsa, un!"

Belum ada respon.

Deidara bersiap-siap mau menarik headset si mas-mas berambut kuning itu. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, suara ponselnya yang berbunyi pun mengurungkan niat nistanya.

**From : Sasori**

**Eh, Dei, elu kemana? Gue ada dirumah lu**

Dan pesan singkat itu membuat mata Deidara melotot.

"WOOI, MAAAS!" Deidara akhirnya spontan berteriak kesal pada si penjual yang tak kunjung menyadari kehadirannya. Lha, susah banget sih, mau beli pulsa aja?

"Eh, eh, ada apaan?" Si penjual malah bingung dan keliatan panik.

Deidara memijit dahinya, berusaha sabar. "Ada jual pulsa 10ribuan gak? Buat ******* (halah, pakai disensor segala), un?" tanya Deidara kalem.

Si penjual ngeliatin sebentar. "Gak ada. Udah habis diborong."

"Hah?" Deidara heran. "Yaudah, gak jadi, un."

"Loh, kok gak jadi?"

"Gak ada apa-apa, un." Deidara cuek. _Mood_-nya buat beli pulsa sudah menguap. Sekarang, pokoknya dia mesti pulang ke rumah. 'Kan kasihan si Sasori menunggu didepan rumahnya bagaikan orang terlantar.

Dan, anjing yang mengejar dia dan Hidan tadi, kini ada dihadapannya, seakan-akan sedang menghadang Deidara.

"Heh, apa lu, un?" Deidara malah menantang, dia melototin matanya. "Kalo lo berani, sini loe, un!"

Dan akibat dari kenekatan itu, Deidara dikejar anjing itu—lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan cekatan, Deidara berlari melewati tiang listrik terakhir sebelum rumahnya. Sementara itu, si anjing udah mulai dekat dengannya dan bersiap untuk mencengkram rambut kuning panjang Deidara. Namun ketika Deidara telah sampai didalam pagar rumahnya, anjing itu tiba-tiba terdiam, memasang muka takut, lalu berlari pergi.

"Eh?" Jelas aja Deidara bingung. Lha, tadi tuh anjing mengejar dia. Eh, ketika sudah dekat dengannya, malah kabur. Ada apa gerangan?

"Oi, Dei." Tahu-tahu, Sasori sudah ada dibelakangnya. Muncul tiba-tiba bagaikan hantu.

"UWAAA!" Suara teriakan Deidara membahana hampir ke seluruh komplek. Kagetlah. Siapa yang tak terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul tanpa diduga di belakangmu?

Karena kaget, Deidara terlonjak, terjatuh, dan berakhir dengan pendaratan mulus dalam pelukan Sasori. _So sweet_ dah...

"Sas! Tadi ada anjing ngejer gue! Untung aja, tuh anjing udah kabur duluan." adu Deidara pada Sasori.

Sementara itu, cowok berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum. Menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang sepertinya tak perlu Deidara ketahui. Sebenarnya yang menyebabkan anjing tadi lari ketakutan adalah _super death glare_ yang Sasori lempar. Hebat 'kan? Itulah pesona sang mantan primadona sekolah! Mampu membuat wajah iblis untuk seekor anjing -.-

"Udah. Gak apa-apa. Anjingnya udah pergi juga 'kan?"

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya, dan langsung bertatap wajah dengan Sasori. Secara _close_ _up_! Didepan mata!

'Oh My God! Gantengnya, un!' Sisi cewek Deidara mulai tampak ke permukaan. Memperhatikan betapa mulusnya wajah tampan itu, rambut merahnya yang membara, mata coklat lebarnya yang tampak begitu kekanakkan. Menipu siapapun yang melihatnya...

"Eng, Dei. Kenapa?" Sasori bingung melihat Deidara malah menatapnya dengan tatapan nepsong.

"Eh! Gak ada apa-apa kok, un! Hehe..." Deidara langsung berdiri dan tertawa canggung. Sekarang dia dan Sasori lebih terlihat seperti kakak-beradik. Lha, soalnya, Deidara lebih tinggi daripada Sasori! Meskipun cuma beda 2 cm sih.

"Oiya! Sasori ngapain ke sini, un?!" Daripada kelamaan malu sendiri, Deidara pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, gue cuma mau memberitahu satu hal."

Sasori memegang kedua bahu Deidara, dan menekannya ke bawah.

"UKH! Sasori! Apaan sih, un!?"

"Elo jangan berdiri tegak gitu, napa? Gue jadi berasa pendek nih!"

"Ya salah sendiri, kenapa tinggi cuma 164 cm, un!" Deidara keceplosan nyindir.

Sementara Sasori hanya diam, menatap Deidara dengan wajah datarnya.

Dan Deidara tahu bahwa Sasori sedang tersinggung.

"Uhm, un. G-gue minta maaf. Gue keceplosan ngomong, un."

"... sepertinya elo memang sengaja mau gue kasih hadiah spesial ya?" Sasori menyeringai. Deidara tahu dia berada dalam masalah besar.

"Un. Maksud Sasori apa—UWAAAA! SASORI, UN! HENTIKAAAN!"

Tahu-tahu Sasori melesatkan tangan kirinya pada kedua kaki Deidara, dan mengangkatnya dengan kepala Deidara di tangan kanan.

Sasori mengangkat Deidara a la bridal.

"UWAA! SASORI, UN!"

"Kenapa, Dei?"

"TURUNIN GUE, UN!"

"Euhm, kalau diliat tadi, elo kaya'nya gak mau diturunin."

"AAAARGH, SASORI!"

"Diam atau gue jatuhin."

Mau tak mau, Deidara pun terdiam bahkan ketika Sasori menggendongnya sampai depan rumahnya.

"Sasori, un. Elo gak keberatan apa, ngangkat gue? Gue 'kan lebih berat daripada elo?"

"Menurut gue, lo ringan aja kok."

Tanpa mempedulikan jantungnya yang sedikit berdebar, Deidara lanjut ngoceh. "Bohong, un!"

"Buat apa gue bohong?" Sasori melengos. "Udah deh, mana kunci rumah lo, Dei?"

Deidara mengambil dan menyerahkan kunci rumahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Eng, un. Sasori. Lu mau apa?"

"Hm? Gue cuma mau membawa lo ke kamar lo sendiri. Kenapa?"

"AAARGH, BERHENTI, UN!"

Sasori tak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya menyeringai jahanam dan masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dei, sebenarnya kemarin itu memang gue ultah kok."

"Lha, trus kenapa lo bilang gak, un?"

"Yah, gue... gak tau juga. Gue mungkin cuma malu aja."

"Cie ciee... Sasori bisa malu juga ternyata, un!"

"Diem deh lo."

"Eh, Sas, kenapa lu musti malu, un?"

"Karena ternyata banyak juga yang masih peduli sama gue."

"Yaiyalah... elo 'kan orang baik, un! Otomatis orang baik, bakal dibalas dengan kebaikan juga, un!"

"Iya iya... jebakannya malah kena elo. Berarti gue masih beruntung ya, kemarin! Haha!"

"... diem deh, un."

"Hah, sebenarnya gue malu bukan karena itu aja."

"Trus, un?"

"Gue... seneng juga karena elo yang paling perhatian sama gue. Buktinya, lo yang merencanakan kemarin, itu 'kan?"

"Huh, siapa yang bilang, un?!"

"Kisame."

"Gzz... udah gue bilangin dia, jangan kasih tahu elo, un! Argh, dasar brengsek tuh hiu!"

"Emangnya kenapa kalo gue tau?"

"Itu 'kan... malu-maluin, un..."

"Haha, menurut gue, enggak tuh."

"Tapi menurut gue iya, un!"

"Hahaha... sudahlah. Gue seneng kok. Elo gak sia-sia bikin kejutan kemarin."

"Benarkah, un?"

"Iya."

Deidara—dengan wajah yang entah sejak kapan sudah merah sekali—semakin menelungsup dalam selimut. Lebih tepatnya dalam dekapan Sasori.

Sasori sendiri hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Dia memeluk Deidara dengan gemas.

"Terima kasih, Deidara. _I love you_."

"_I love you too_, Sasori. _Happy birthday_."

Dan kenistaan ini pun berakhir.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**omakE.**

* * *

Ketika Sasori dan Deidara lagi asyik-asyiknya bermesraan dikamar Deidara, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bunyi telepon dari seseorang.

"Sas, tuh hape lo bunyi, un." Deidara bilang.

"Iya, gue tau." Sasori mengambil iPhone di kantongnya. "Hah? Kakuzu?"

_KLIK_.

"Halo?"

"_Oi, Sas. Buka YouTube sekarang deh. Ada sesuatu dari gue buat elo sama Deidara!"_

"Hah? Emang apaan—"

_PIP_. Sambungan diputus oleh pihak seberang dengan seenaknya karena merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan.

"Zuzu bilang apa, Sas, un?"

"Dia nyuruh gue buka YouTube sekarang."

"Yah, buka deh."

Sasori pun membuka website yang dimaksud lewat iPhone-nya. Ketika telah terbuka, betapa terkejutnya dia, ada sebuah video yang telah ditonton oleh 100 orang dalam sehari.

Itu video kemarin dimana Deidara terkena sial mulu pada saat jebakan yang seharusnya membuat Sasori yang sial.

"HAHAHA! DEI! LO LUCU BANGET DISINI!"

Sasori menunjukkan video itu pada Deidara.

"HAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KAKUZUUUUU, AWAS LOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Truly enD.**

* * *

**A/N** : YES! AKHIRNYA SELESAI SETELAH HAMPIR DUA TAHUN BERLALU #sujudsyukur#

Fiuh, 5000 word, kepanjangan gak yah? Yah, hitung-hitung bayaran karena terlalu lama saya gantungin sekuel ini :D Tapi ini tanpa ada di revisi lagi. Jadi kalau ada bagian yang aneh atau rumpang, mohon maafkan saya =.=

Oke, semoga saja SasoDei-nya tetap terasa disepanjang fanfiksi ini. Sudah diusahain biar gak terkesan maksa kok (tapi nyatanya, tetap aja maksa!). Dan karena udah keburu nafsu (?) mau nge-publish, jadilah saya publish hari ini, bukan pas tanggal 8 November nanti. Soalnya kelamaan! Ntar saya lupa lagi -.-

Nee, sekian. Mind to review? :)


End file.
